


Idiot

by love4fun4life



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-02
Updated: 2016-03-02
Packaged: 2018-05-24 08:41:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6147981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/love4fun4life/pseuds/love4fun4life
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Because it's you." somehow became this instead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Idiot

**Author's Note:**

  * For [plinys](https://archiveofourown.org/users/plinys/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Don't Ask Me How](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3289103) by [plinys](https://archiveofourown.org/users/plinys/pseuds/plinys). 



> This is a short continuation of Plinys' Don't Ask Me How that completely ignores the last line of that fic. Because in my head, "Because it's you." somehow became this and I had to write it down.

Jemma looked up with a watery smiled and shrugged.

"Hey," Skye jumped down from the table, "no, come on. It's not that big of a deal. You don't have to say anything."

Jemma looks from Skye to Fitz who has stepped closer in support and shakes her head softly. Out of the corner of her eye Skye sees him sigh and nod, but her attention is fully on Jemma, worried she'd said something to offend the beautiful doctor. She watches the scientist square her shoulders even as the woman's continue to fill with tears. 

Skye doesn't get a chance to look back at their team for support before she feels a hand on her shoulder and a whispered, "Good luck!" in her ear as their blonde colleague walks passed them. Skye lifts an eyebrow at Bobbi as the woman smiles at them as she walks out of the room.

"What?" Skye turns and realizes that Bobbi isn't the only one abandoning her to deal with an upset Jemma on her own. Everyone was picking up their things and moving towards the exit. Skye glares as Mac passes her with a chuckle. "Where the hell are you guys going?" 

"You're an idiot," Hunter states, rolling his eyes at her as he exits the room. 

"Seriously?"

"Complete idiot," Fitz agrees as he scurries passed.

"What the hell just happened? And are you okay? Because you don't look okay. You look like you're going to pass out. Or cry. Or both."

"They're right, you're a complete idiot."

Skye wanted to be offended by Jemma's words but the woman looked so broken she couldn't be anything other than concerned.

"But I'm a bigger idiot. I went and fell for the most oblivous person on the face of the planet." Jemma ran her hand through her hair and stumbled passed Skye to the couch. "I'm such an idiot."

"No, come on," Skye took Jemma's hands in her own as she knelt next to her, "you're the most brilliant person I've ever met. And I don't know what this is all about, but whatever it is, I'm sure it will be okay. You're not an idiot, and whoever it is you have feelings for... well they'd be lucky to have you. You're amazing, Jem. Don't you know that?"

"It's you, you idiot."

"Why is everyone calling me an idiot today?"

Jemma laughed softly and cupped Skye's cheek in her hand. "The reason I was afraid you'd freak out? My crush? The person I fell for? It's you."

"Me?" Skye squeaked.

"You. Ever since the first day I met you, I've felt drawn to you. You're beautiful and funny and caring an-" Jemma's words were cut off by the feeling of soft lips pressed against her own. Jemma sighed into the feeling, tilting her head to move just a little closer, to enjoy this moment just a little more.

As abruptly as it began, the kiss was over.

"I... I'm sorry. I just..." Skye stuttered as she pulled back.

"Idiot," Jemma whispered affectionately as she slid her hand from Skye's cheek to wrap around her neck, pulling her close again. Skye couldn't find it in herself to argue the statement as Jemma pulled her back into a kiss.

"Complete idiot," Skye mumbled in agreement against Jemma's lips, rewarded by the sound of Jemma's laughter and another kiss.


End file.
